parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Tenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 10: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin).
Here is the tenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Hard Working Thomas *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idiginity Gordon) *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Scared James *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Duck *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Butch *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Seashell Turtle (TTTE Character) *Bluebell *Mallard *Coaches *Express Coaches *Neil *Atomic Betty Cast (The Sequel) *Amy Rose - Kimberly *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor *Henry - Dallas *Cranky - Wiseguy Transcript (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks. They like the see air and the sound of the gulls. (the scene opens with Thomas hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose and passing Seashell Turtle shunting some freight cars) But one day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. *Cranky: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. *Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Cranky banged his load down on the keyside. Later, the two engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. *Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. *Narrator: Said James. *James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. *Narrator: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. (Percy pushes four freight cars too far and gets hurt and passes Bluebell) Poor Percy. Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. *Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Thomas did. (Thomas obeys, pulling and pushing the flatbeds onto an outside line and passes Tails shunting some freight cars, Knuckles hauling three red coaches, and Mallard passing by and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach) But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. *Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. (Thomas and Percy arrive with their freight train and stop while Neil goes by, shunting some freight cars) *Narrator: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. (Thomas and Percy obey and leave and pass Atomic Betty hauling some freight cars) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. *Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. *Narrator: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. *(The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed) *Cranky: (screams) *(Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud as Sonic looks up, sees Cranky falling toward him, gasps, and flees with a white and brown coach and a red caboose) *Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! *Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. *Cranky: I can't! *Narrator: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. *Narrator: He called to Cranky. *Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. *Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! *Narrator: Cried Cranky. *Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. *Narrator: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I owe those engines an apology. *Narrator: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. (Cranky is upright again and clearing the wreckage) *Gordon: Oh, thank you. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What would I've done without you? *Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But i never I would be by a couple of, bu-bu... *Narrator: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. *Cranky: Uh, small engines thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you two mites are in my way so move over. *Percy: Pah! *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: He's back to bugging us. *Thomas: Don't move! You're still attatched to Cranky. *Narrator: But it was too late. *(Cranky lands on the rails once again) *Narrator Cranky still looks down at the two little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mights, because he knows they might bite back. Transcript (The Sequel) *Amy Rose: Oh my goodness! *James: Cranky the Crane! *Duck: How could you be so rude to Thomas and Percy! *Henry: You know that Thomas and Percy are Edward and Mavis's sons! *Cranky: That means I have not to be so rude to them anymore and I will never call them bugs ever again. Trivia (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Cranky Bugs will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas and Percy going by and hauling ten freight cars and a caboose and passing Seashell Turtle shunting some freight cars. *Shot 2 will film Cranky looking cross. *Shot 3 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 4 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film Cranky's load falling to the ground. *Shot 7 will film a surprised Thomas and a surprised Percy gasping. *Shot 8 will film a hard working Thomas and a tired Percy meeting up with Gordon and James. *Shot 9 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film a sad Thomas and a tired Percy not looking impressed. *Shot 12 will film Cranky smirking. *Shot 13 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 14 will film a tired Percy pushing four freight cars and passing Bluebell. *Shot 15 will film a surprised Percy getting smacked on the head. *Shot 16 will film Cranky laughing. *Shot 17 will film a hard working Thomas shunting seven freight cars and passing Knuckles speeding by and hauling three red coaches. *Shot 18 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film a hard working Thomas pushing the freight cars and Tails pulling away some freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 20 will film Cranky looking cross. *Shot 21 will film a hard working Thomas pulling the freight cars onto the outside line and passing Mallard speeding by and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. *Shot 22 will film Cranky's load landing beside a surprised Thomas and his freight cars. *Shot 23 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film a hard working Thomas looking cross. *Shot 25 will film a hard working Thomas with his seven freight cars and caboose and a tired Percy with his three freight cars and caboose arriving to meet Sir Topham Hatt and letting Neil passing by and shunting his freight cars. *Shot 26 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film a sad Thomas and a tired Percy puffing away from their uncoupled cars and passing Atomic Betty speeding by and hauling a freight train. *Shot 28 will film a storm shown. *Shot 29 will film the rain pouring down. *Shot 30 will film thunder striking. *Shot 31 will film the window blowing. *Shot 32 will film lightning occuring. *Shot 33 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, a worried Duck, a cross Henry, and Cranky stuck at the docks. *Shot 34 will film a sad Duck talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film an angry Gordon, an angry James, a worried Duck, a cross Henry blinking. *Shot 36 will film a trampsteamer approaching. *Shot 37 will film the trampsteamer running out of control. *Shot 38 will film the trampsteamer bumping into the sheds. *Shot 39 will film Gordon, a scared James, Duck, and Henry gasping in horror. *Shot 40 will film Cranky falling down. *Shot 41 will film Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, sighing. *Shot 42 will film Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, looking up and gasping. *Shot 43 will film Sonic, hauling a brown and white coach, and red caboose, fleeing. *Shot 44 will film Cranky crashing. *Shot 45 will film the engines trapped. *Shot 46 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film Sir Topham Hatt's car arriving. *Shot 48 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 51 will film Thomas and Percy arrive. *Shot 52 will film Cranky is upright and clearing the wreckage. *Shot 53 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 54 will film Cranky talking and lip syncing. *Shot 55 will film Percy looking cross and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 56 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film a surprised Thomas and a surprised Percy gasping with Percy reversing. *Shot 58 will film Cranky falling over. *Shot 59 will film Thomas and Percy. *Shot 60 will film Cranky looking down at the engines. *Shot 61 will film Cranky looking at the screen and winking. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions